Freak the Freak Out (song)
Freak the Freak Out é uma música cantada por Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) no Karaoke Dokie no episódio com o mesmo nome. No Programa Os amigos da Tori participaram de uma competição no Karaoke Dokie enquanto ela ficava em casa cuidando da Trina que teve seus sisos arrancados. Apesar de Jade e Cat participarem do concurso e emocionar o publico, é Hayley e Tara que ganha, pois o pai de uma das meninas é dono do clube. Cat, Jade, Robbie, Beck, e André foram banidos do clube por reclamar. Em um esforço para se vingar das garotas, Jade e Cat foram na casa da Tori, para pedir pela cantar, para se vingar das garotas. Jade e Cat retornam ao clube para para apostar que ninguem no clube pode derrotar as duas meninas em aplausos sozinhos. Disfarçada como uma menina nerd chamada Louise Nordoff, Tori se prepara para ser escolhida pelas duas meninas para competir contra elas. Quando "Louise" solicitou à música já existente "Freak the Out Freak" do DJ no clube, eles duvidam de sua capacidade para cantar, mas ela insiste em escolhê-la de qualquer maneira. Assim que se inicia, seus movimentos de dança são duros e de madeira, como se poderia esperar de uma garota como Louise, mas no meio do primeiro verso, ela tira seu disfarce e vai toda sexy pelo clube, frustrando assim as duas meninas. Na vida real Freak the Freak Out é uma música da Victoria Justice e está disponivel para comprar no iTunes. O vídeo foi apresentado uma semana antes do episódio ir ao ar. Letras Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing Open up the door Is it less, is it more? When you tell me to beware Are you here, Are you there? Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go. Nodding your head Don't hear a word I said I can't communicate When you wait, don't relate I try to talk to you But you never even knew So, what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me? I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit Never listen, never listen I'm so sick of it So, I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the freak out! (Hey!) Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Ooh! (Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Ooh...) Patience runnin' thin Runnin thin, come again. Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite. Show me what is real If it breaks, does it heal? Open up your ear Why'd you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark Are you even thinkin' of me? Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you So, what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me? (Can you hear me?) I'm so sick of it Your attention deficit Never listen, never listen I'm so sick of it So, I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the freak out! (Hey!) Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oooh! Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oooh... Easy come, Easy go Easy come, Easy go Can you hear me? I scream your name It always stays the same I scream and shout So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the freak out, hey! (Yeah...) Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oooh! Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oh, Whoa-Oooh... I scream your name (Freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) But you never listen (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) No, you never listen (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) (Freak the freak out!) But you never listen... Categoria:Músicas Categoria:1ª Temporada